Once upon a needle
by Arc-an Angel
Summary: Kagome is trapped in a spiraling tale of secrets and drugs, trying to unravel the mystery that surrounds her without losing herself in the process.
1. Down the rabbit hole

Once upon a needle…

-

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from writing this._

_-_

_Warning: This story is rated MA for a reason. There will be some mentioned molestation, rape, drugs etc…_

* * *

Arms strapped across her sides, bent to embrace her back, she walked on slowly. She was Alice and this was her rabbit hole, and she was steadily falling. And yet, she could never quite remember stumbling this far before, so low that all the tea parties and singing daisies had wilted and shattered and there was nothing left but broken time.

"Keep walking girl!"

Barely paying attention to the uninvited two of clubs at either arm, she continued steadily onward. Towards what, she did not know, but maybe if she was lost enough to be found the chesire cat would tell her something cleverly useful. Wasn't he always there for her, grinning and dancing? Until lately that is, when the needles began to come. She no longer saw her friends after the needles.

She watched as they entered a hallway of doors, and she wondered where they all lead to and if all could possibly be locked? If so, where were the keys to be found? Great aniexty welled up within her as she realized one of the mysterious doors was for her to enter, her name scrawled stiffly across the top.

"Cell 1325 'H. Kagome.'"

The large heavy door was slowly dragged open, giving forth a great and monsterous yawn at being disturbed. Inside was only darkness as the card soldiers threw her in and locked the beast. Spread upon the concrete floor she sighed, 'what was there to be after Wonderland?'

~*~

A week had passed, though she had not noticed. What she did notice, however, was the hollow aching in her stomache, they had forgotten to feed her again. There were no windows in her world, no light save for the lone lamp that flickered in the sea of doors. The needles were her only judge of day and night, and soon she was sure that even they wouldn't be able to help her. She was lost in this cold dark shadow but at least not lonely.

No, not lonely. For in the late hours of what she assumed was night she could hear the sound of little feet running down the hall, only to pause before her door. Sometimes, if she listened closely she could hear a little girl's voice whispering about the flower crown she had lost in her haste.

When the little girl didn't come, there were others; broken voices echoing from behind the forgotten doors. A young woman would cry and ask for her brother. Had anyone seen him? Why had he not returned? They had promise he would come back.

Over and over this mantra would repeat. The only interrupting noise was the sound of a calm and steady 'Om,' which vibrated through the walls and made her giggle to imagine the person sitting in lotus position pinching their fingers. But as the sounds continued and the 'Om' became more familiar day by day, she too joined in on the pinching of the fingers to pass the time.

It was only everynow and then she would hear scratching sounds from the room next to her and a low growl would reach her ears. She had not known that they kept animals as well as people here, then again she had not known about the doctor either. There were many things she was sure she didn't know about this place, and was not eager to find out.

One could reason that knowing was actually the reason she was stuck here in the first place. When she was younger she had made many friends fairly quckly and never had a dull moment to complain over. Her family had not objected and often encouraged her to go and indulge in the freedoms of 'play time.' Yet, as the years passed and she continued to make friends her family had all of a sudden collectively decided her playmates were not 'healthy' and that she should see someone. Someone that could help her, they said.

And so she had went to see the doctor and he had told her that her friends were not real, that she had to let go of such dellusions, but she could not understand how someone with a life story, experiences and memories could not be real. She knew they were all wrong, just as she knew it was wrong for the doctor's hand to sneak into her blouse or glide across her knee.

Sometimes when they had their appointments there were others in the room. Children around the age of nine to seventeen she assumed. They stood there watching with sad frightened eyes and sometimes she hated them. Hated that they would not tell, hated that he never turned to them, always going straight for her. It was her knowing that she should fight his advances that had condemed her. He was the doctor and she was the diagnosed crazy girl.

In the end he had won and had her committed; in the end he still tried to etch himself into her skin; in the end she had fought and they as a last resort had drugged her and locked her away. He came to visit faithfully after every injection, closing the heavy beast of a door behind him when he was done. In the end she could hear the voices yell in protest and there was that growling sound again in her ear.

"We're all mad here." A voice whispered from the darkness.

* * *

**A/n-** Hope you guys liked, I'm probably going to make this into a short story, I have a lot of ideas for this.


	2. Poison: Eat Me

Once upon a needle…

-

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from writing this._

_-_

_Warning: This story is rated MA for a reason. There will be some mentioned molestation, rape, drugs etc…_

* * *

The door was slowly pulled open as Kagome watched the guards cautiously approach. One stood, holding the keys to freedom and the other a needle. She hated these moments. She knew that she could not over power them, her strength compared to theirs, none existent. Pushing deeper into the darkened corner the girl whimpered, for soon the doctor would come.

As the needle wielding torturer approached, the key barer seized her arm and dragged her unwillingly to her feet, holding her straight as the metal bit deeply into her skin and punctured her vein. A feeling like cold ice wrapped around her soul enshrouding her in fear as she felt her heart rate gradually slow. Soon she was falling to the barren floor, no longer supported by her nightmares. The doctor's footsteps echoed from down the hall, lodging themselves into the depths of her stomach. She wanted to vomit, but the drugs made it impossible.

"Naraku-sama, she's ready." The two guards exited the dreary cell and bowed to the shadowed figure in the door way.

Stepping into the little sliver of light available, Naraku stared down at his newest charge. She was beautiful in her broken state; pale skin, midnight tresses and stunning blue eyes all presented before him. How many times has he been through this and still he never tired of her? Slowly approaching the helpless girl, he laughed softly.

"I have tasted the finest wines of the world. Sampled the most exquisite liquors that one could ever hope to bless their tongues and yet I have found them all sour compared to the taste of children; to the taste of you, my little rabbit." Unbuckling his belt, he allowed his white linen pants to fall to his ankles, pooling evilly just within her line of sight.

"I know you're not crazy my dear, you just need more time." And with that, Naraku dropped to his knees before the silent girl and began to caress her frozen face. Long, thin fingers ghosted over her still lips, marveling in their plump softness. Slowly pushing his thumb past her lips and straight pearly teeth, he tapped the appendage lightly against her tongue. Gazing into her glazed azure eyes his desire surged, she wanted him his mind screamed, her agreeable disposition obviously a sign to continue.

Slowly rolling the paralyzed patient into an easier position, Naraku climbed lecherously upon her body. Hooking his fingers into the waist band at her hips, he yanked her pants and panties down as far as they would go and grinned at her treasures like a starving man. Smooth and slightly covered in hair he marveled at the difference in her anatomy from that of his younger patients. This was it, the moment he so loved to enjoy.

Grasping his throbbing member with one hand he pushed the girl's thighs apart and held his breath, she was always unreasonably tight. As the bulbous head of his manhood touched her, Kagome suddenly jerked forward, digging her fingers into his eyes as he pulled at her hands. Screaming in surprise and pain the doctor pulled back his fist and punched for the girl's head, effectively dislodging her from his person.

His handsome features twisted in rage as he eyed the breathless girl before him, watching as she quickly inched towards the opened door. Smirking evilly, his expression soon transformed to one of rage as he watched her rise shakily to her feet before slamming the cell's door shut behind her retreating form.

"You fool! When I get my hands on you, you'll pray that there were fucking drugs around!" Yanking at the steel barrier before him, he growled. She could run all she wanted but these hallways were like mazes, she'd get lost, she'd get hungry, and she'd give up. That's when he would find and show her how idiotic her actions were.

Besides they always came back.

~*~

Kagome ran with all her might, running past swinging lights and whispering doors. Her heart drummed loudly in her ear as she fought to overcome the drugs flowing through her veins. Perhaps the nurse had slipped up this time and measured wrong? Whatever the case may have been she was highly grateful for the mishap. But her latest problem was how did she find her way out?

"Where are you going?"

Spinning on her heels, Kagome looked quickly around. There was no one that she could see and so she paused. Silence greeted her as the overhead lamps fought for dominance in the shadowed hell. Turning cautiously back towards her previous direction she jumped in surprise. There before her glowed a row of sharp fangs, glistening beneath startling amber eyes.

"I-I don't know. I'm lost."

"Feh. If you don't know where you are going, then you can't possibly get lost." The apparition seemed to consider her for a moment before blinking out of existence. The girl nodded sharply, trying to ward of the delusions she was sure she was experiencing from the needle. Surely she should continue on, standing in one spot would make it easier for Naraku's men to find her, she reasoned.

"You're late."

Jumping at the unexpected return of her gold eyed nuisance, Kagome gasped. A mane of silver framed the speakers sun kissed face, which grinned from ear to pointed puppy dog ear. What exactly did they hide down here? Who was this person?

"Please, I need help! Do you know the way out?" The figure who had previously watched her, only laughed mockingly.

"The only way out is in and the only help are dead." Puzzled further by the riddle filled expressions, Kagome squared her shoulders and pushed past the half hidden fool. If he would not help her then so be it! She'd find her own way out and away from this crazy place. As she rounded a corner to the left, she felt a cold hand grip her arm tightly.

"I wouldn't if I were you. That way leads to a lie, but that way leads to a grave." The grinning man advised.

"Why would I want to walk towards a grave?" She whispered.

"Because little rabbit, there is only truth in death." And then he was gone, leaving behind a wicked laugh that echoed and faded just as quickly as he had appeared. But now Kagome stood wondering, which way should she go?

* * *

A/n- Second chapter up, third coming soon. I believe I may only make this story ten chapters. We'll see I guess. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks ^_^


	3. Looking Glass Double

Once upon a needle…

-

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from writing this._

_-_

_Warning: This story is rated MA for a reason. There will be some mentioned molestation, rape, drugs etc…_

* * *

Kagome stood stunned in the spot where the weird man, at least she thought it was a man, had left her; pondering questions over and over inside her mind. What exactly did he mean by a lie? And how bad of a lie could it have been in order to be considered so dreadful? Shrugging, the teenage girl decided to take her chances, and figured that anything was better than being alone with Naraku. So she continued on to the left.

Halfway down the strange new hallway a light began to flicker over head. As she moved on, she noticed that the walls and flooring were different in this area then the other corridors she had stumbled into previously. The interior of this specific hallway looked clean, new and freshly done all in white; all highly welcoming in its appearance. As she cautiously crept forward, the hallway completely gave way to a rush of illumination, causing her to shield her eyes immediately.

So startling was the sudden contrast in lighting that as she looked behind her, Kagome could see nothing but darkness from the way in which she had come. Apprehension began to worm its way into her heart albeit the pearly white walls and sweet floral air scents. However, having come this far it would be a shame to turn back now, she reasoned.

Pulling her tattered shirt tighter around herself to preserve whatever modesty she had left, Kagome barely noticed the row of mirrors she had passed. It wasn't until a long slender hand had grasped her by the hair did she turn to her right, startled.

"Oh, look what you've done you fool!" A rather high pitched voice exclaimed.

"Me?" Screeched the owner of the offending appendage.

"Well of course you, you idiot! There certainly are no other occupants of the hallway about and since it twas not I who had done it, and most assuredly not she, well then, it must be you!"

A head splashed with a tuft of shockingly red hair peeked out from one of the unnoticed mirrors, apparently the owner to the hand that had so unexpectedly seized the unsuspecting girl. The little man that emerged looked quite comical in his white frock coat and thick rimmed glasses, which only assisted in magnifying his strangely bright emerald eyes to a hilarious proportion. From down the hall, Kagome watched as yet another little man, exactly the same as the first in attire and features, appeared.

"Objection! I demand a retrial this instance," cried the man whose name tag was labeled D Twiddle, whilst peering closely at the girl in his grasp. Examining her with his eyes, he nodded once and again to himself over some random observation he had made.

"I'm sorry dear brother but the judge has just stepped out to a year round lunch and the jury has all come down with the flu."

"The flu! What flu?"

"The kind that crashes in Brazil, I'm afraid." Sulking, D Twiddle let go of the young lady at his side and pouted. Leave it to Tweedle D to interrupt a moment of science for nonsensical pilot-tics. Here they had a prime specimen of a patient who just so happened to wander into their lab, and yet he, Tweedle D, wished to waste precious time. The doctors seemed to face off in that moment, staring at each other rather intently, causing Kagome to grow slightly agitated. What was even the meaning of this, she wondered?

"Excuse me, but do you know where I am?" Both men seemed to pause before turning their large curious gazes to her. And then, as if realizing the reason for their argument was standing their quite obliviously between them, the two stretched great smiles across their drooping faces and straitened their shoulders. This, if truth be told, helped little in the way of their horrible posture.

"Why you, my dear," began D Twiddle.

"Are in none other," joined in Tweedle D.

"Then the Playground of Wonders!" They both excitedly cheered.

So stunned by their sudden change in demeanor, Kagome barely noticed their shared looks of mischief, only barely. The impression left one of a fox cunningly trapping its prey and she was suddenly not so curious of the corridor or its occupants any longer.

* * *

**A/n-** Sorry for any errors, if you find any just let me know. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon.

**Oh and I do love reviews, they kind of give me motivation to update quicker *hint hint***


End file.
